


I'm Too Old For This

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post Season 2, boyd is alive too!, erica is alive!, i missed you so much!, its short chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is shoving his quirkiness at the pack with everything he does, becoming a solid and important part for all of them and lighting up Derek’s dark mood (or maybe darkening it, most of the time).</p><p>5 times Stiles was being pack mom<br/>and 1 time Derek makes it official</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Does he like Waffles?

“Good morning, Derek! I made breakfast for everyone. Would you like some waffles?”  
It was decidedly too early for Derek to see a grinning Stiles standing in his kitchen, with a red frilly apron on. His reaction was not exaggerated. It was completely appropriate for the situation.  
“I would like you to get out of my kitchen, before I have to pull you out by your intestines!”   
His voice was still a little sleepy, but that didn’t make his threat any less potent. Isaac and Erica looked at him in shocked fear and Boyd was obviously trying to tell Stiles to get the hell out through his eyes.  
“Man, somebody watched too much Hannibal lately…”   
Naturally the kid could not refrain from commenting on Derek’s absurd imagination at 9 am, but he did move back into the ‘living room’ of Derek’s loft.  
It was enough for the alpha at least.  
Isaac carefully started to smile again when the crisis seemed to be averted and shoved a plate stacked with waffles towards Derek.  
“He warned you that he would do this if you don’t stock up the fridge.”  
That was true. Only days ago, at a casual pack meeting with movies and everything, Stiles had walked out of the kitchen yelling at the top of his lungs “Derek, if you can’t provide your pack with food I will go housewife on your ass!”  
Erica grinned, looking from a decidedly lost looking Stiles to a still sleepily angry Derek and giggling.  
“I think Derek provoked it. Our Alpha just really has a kink for Stiles’ cooking. Remember when he brought sandwiches to that one stake-out, Isaac?”  
The Beta with the completely messed up bed-head curls seemed to daydream fondly about that simple day.  
“Yes. They were delicious. Can we have those for lunch, Stiles?!”  
“Only if the big bad one doesn’t come!”  
The stupid nickname, as well as the condition, made Derek glare back at Stiles.   
“That’s it. You’re getting blocked for the next week of pack meetings.”  
The kid’s mouth fell open into a perfect ‘o’. Derek hastily had to look away, being just a little too harshly reminded why he was actually so upset Stiles was in his kitchen: In his dream he had been in his bed.  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“Yes. Now leave.”  
“Isaac, you better eat all of Derek’s waffles for me!”  
“On it!”  
And the Beta seriously swallowed down all of Derek’s waffles in a record time of five minutes. He was fearless, that one.


	2. She's a Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this is even worse than having Stiles around...

Derek really stayed true to his words, even sent Stiles away when he tried to casually join the Wednesday pack meeting. Stiles thought about being upset, and he was maybe a little offended at first, but really it was a great opportunity for him!

He was a teenager. And still in high school. Ever since Scott got bitten he’s been saving asses left and right. Sure, they were great asses, but he wasn’t getting anything out of it if he was being honest. His grades were starting to slip too.

He needed the week off to concentrate on being a normal human being for once.

 

Oh, how much he underestimated the power of food…

 

It was only Friday afternoon when Stiles came home to find a very bored beta in his bedroom.

Erica had been absent from class that day, but Stiles had simply assumed she was feeling too cool for school. The fact that she was in his room, in a similar fashion to Derek’s sudden appearances, had to mean she was on a mission.

“Hell-o Erica, what goes bump in the night this week?”

“Oh nothing. I’m here for you.”

Stiles stopped on his casual way to his Laptop and tensed visibly. Erica was a force to be reckoned with. And she was definitely not beyond doing bodily harm to Stiles. He still had vivid memories of the dumpster incident.

“D-Did Derek send you to get rid of me for good? Because, my dad will find my body and avenge my death!”

Erica came dangerously close, holding her claws – really Stiles wouldn’t call them anything else – up to his face.

“Oh, who said there’d be a body left to find?”

Stiles swallowed and scrambled back a little, until he inevitably bumped into his desk. Erica turned and moved away laughing.

“No, I would never kill you. You’re far too fun. Boyd and Isaac have tried to convince Derek to have you back. They weren’t very successful so far, which is why I’m here. If the human doesn’t wanna come to the wolves, the wolves have got to come to the human.”

Stiles huffed out a nervous laugh. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to come to them. There just this big bad guard dog in his way all the time. And he told her as much.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if Derek was less of a grumpy old man and more of a Stiles-advocate.”

Erica rolled her eyes at him and forcefully tugged him close at his arm.

“We’ll just have to sneak you past him.”

The smile she was giving him was positively the most frightening thing Stiles has seen in a while.

 

“I brought him home!”

“Erica, put him down, right now!”

She pouted and let the limp and pale body slip off her shoulders and land harshly on the ground. Derek glared at her with glow-y red eyes, which made her flinch away from Stiles. The human was mumbling incoherent things.

“Did you knock him out?” came Isaac’s worried voice from her left.

“How else was I supposed to get him back here?”

Derek looked up at her, where he was crouched next to Stiles, with a warning growl on his lips.

“He’s still blocked, Erica. And now you’ve proved once again how unable he is to protect himself.”

“But we’d protect him!”

“Yeah, totally!”

“Enough!” Derek roared, and sent the two more nervous betas fleeing in fear. Boyd had only watched from the sidelines up until now.

“They missed him, Derek. We all missed him.”

As he looked down at the peacefully breathing body Derek gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Yes, we did.”


	3. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to be a general rule that parents are very very bad at lying when it's necessary. Luckily, Scott doesn't pick up on it.

After the Erica incident, which Stiles started to think was becoming a yearly thing, everyone in the pack was feeling so bad that Stiles was being cuddled and coddled. By everyone in their own way.

Boyd talked more now and even laughed at his stupid jokes from time to time.

Erica was by his side almost every second he was at the meetings now, hugging his side. It had taken Stiles a short time to even remotely trust her again but by now it was okay.

Isaac made sure that Stiles always knew how much he appreciated him in the pack and praised him extra loud when Stiles would cook for them.

Derek still seemed annoyed by anything Stiles did, but the big guy couldn’t fool anyone. He was just as happy to have the token human back as everyone else was. The way he relaxed whenever Stiles took care of the others gave him away. It was almost like stiles gave him the short break from being alpha that he needed so much.

And sometimes, he would even sent his betas Stiles way with trouble.

 

Stiles hadn’t expected it at all when Isaac suddenly joined him in the school hallway and starting casually walking with him as if it was routine. The boy got suspicious quite fast this time.

“Is there something wrong? A newbie?” he was obviously referring to a new werewolf. Isaac didn’t say much. Only shook his head ‘no’.

“Well, what is it?”

“I need advice. Derek told me to ask you.”

“Okay…”

Stiles waited for the beta to speak up but it seemed to take him a lot of willpower. They walked until they reached Stiles’ locker, where he got his book for the upcoming chemistry test.

“I just… How do you manage balancing Derek and Scott? I’m Derek’s beta, but I’m also Scott’s friend and it’s really hard sometimes. How do you do it?”

Stiles frowned for a moment while thinking about it.

How _did_ he manage never getting into trouble there? Oh right. Scott had been his best friend for ages. And Derek was just… what was Derek?

“Just don’t pick a side, I guess. Usually that’s easy because neither of them is right, which I always am. And when it gets hard just remind them of their roles once in a while. I mean, sure, you can like class. But does that mean you can’t like your extra curricular? No, it doesn’t.”

He shut his locker, just in time for Scott to walk up to them in the hallway and greet them casually.

“Thanks Stiles. That’s actually pretty good advice.”

Stiles decided to ignore how Isaac could have ever doubted him and shut him up with a hand signal until Scott was at a comfortable talking distance.

“Did you eavesdrop, mister?”

His best friend looked perplexed for a moment until he saw what was going on.

“No, I- wait, did you talk about me?”

Stiles eyes grew wide for a moment. He had to cover this up. Uh, what to do…

He decided casually leaning against his now closed locker and acting nonchalantly would do the trick.

“What? No. We talked about Allison. That’s why I asked. You’re her ex, you know. And Isaac is not. Her ex that is. We talked about Allison, dude.”

Scott only slowly nodded and then pulled Isaac into a conversation that lead them down the hallway. Stiles waited until the were out of human earshot and then let out a sharp breath that he had been holding.

“Up top, man.” He said to nobody in particular and ended up high-fiving himself.


	4. Keep his brain shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles says what needs to be said

It wasn't too long after that, that something strange and remarkable happened.

Derek  _freaking_ Hale, broody werewolf extraordinaire, asked for a favor.

 

It didn't just suddenly happen. Stiles felt it the moment he stepped into the loft and the energy was different. There was tension. Not the usual 'we-are-all-extremely-dangerous-animalistic-monsters' kind of tension, it was actually uncomfortable. With the heightened senses of the wolves, they must have been choking on the feeling. But nobody commented on it and so Stiles didn't either.

He sat down on the arm of the sofa where Erica was sprawled and Boyd sat stoicly on the opposite end. Isaac wasn't sitting with them, on his usual place at the floor. He was relatively far away, standing awkwardly a few steps away from Derek. The alpha wasn't standing as he usually did. He sat on a chair, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands.

"Stiles." he greeted shortly and then proceeded to talk about some kind of problem with people looking to find bigfoot last week and instead stumbling across Isaac in beta form.

"It shouldn't have happened. You're more responsible than that." was the alpha's last comment.

Stiles frowned. He kind of had to agree with Derek. Isaac was even more disciplined than Boyd was about dealing with his wolf. Sure, he liked ot show off, but he rarely lost control. He had a few good anchors. Erica and Boyd were still struggling on full moon nights sometimes.

Isaac nodded slightly, but his eyes were fixed on the sofa where the other betas sat. The poor guy couldn't even look at Derek. Judging from how exhausted and disappointed Derek seemed right now, he probably had a lecture prior to this pack meeting.

"But it's not entirely your fault, I know that. Chris has allowed a few hunters to train in the area, if they respect our territory and stick to the code. Isaac was beign chased by two kids who thought they didn't need to listen to that."

The summary was solely for Stiles' benefit, he was aware of that. But he was curious what happened.

"And then? I mean, how did you deal with the two idiots?"

"Boyd helped Isaac get away, Chris took care of the hunters and I made sure the pictures on the tourists' cameras were either too blurry or deleted."

"What'd you do? Sneak into their rooms at night?" Stiles' grin quickly faded when he realized something.

"Do you actually do that to everybody? Like, I understand that you can pull that move on me but if you get caught my dad will arrest you for B&E."

"No, I don't go stalking around the neighborhoods looking for victims like a bad Dracula imitation, Stiles."

The teen stared at him, open-mouthed. The image of a dressed up Derek at Halloween fled through his mind. He swallowed quickly and shut his mouth, while Derek looked at him like he knew his exact thoughts.

 

For the rest of the meeting Stiles didn't really pay attention. It could have been hours they sat around like that, but the distracted boy was probably exaggerating. Either way, at the end when everybody was leaving, he was called back by Derek.

Stiles knew he should have left as quickly as possible. Trailing behind is always the worst idea, in any scenario. Exhibit A: If you trail behind the morning after, you have to help clean up the mess at the party.

"Stiles, wait a moment."

He still hadn't turned around, willing away whatever problem Derek had with his presence in the pack now. He was good for them. Derek had to believe he was good for them. He just had to.

"Stiles, I need you to do something."

And that sentence definitely made the teen turn around in a split-second.

"What? Research?"

"No. It's... It's Boyd. The beta's had a fight today, before the whole incident with the hunters. Boyd was really angry and he won't let me talk to him. You have a better connection to them."

Stiles gaped, closed his mouth, then gaped again. No matter how often he blinked, reality didn't change. This was real. Derek was asking him to talk to Boyd about his feelings. What the-

"I assume you were a nosy alpha and eavesdropped..."

Derek pulled a face so unattractive that with any other person Stiles would have started laughng hysterically. But the wolf was too intimidating, even in this situation, for him to try anything. Maybe not intimidating anymore though. Derek was... imposing.

"He thinks of himself as standing on the sidelines in the pack. Erica said-"

"Ok. Erica said shit. Got it. I'll talk to him, don't you worry your furry head."

Derek saw him off with a roll of his eyes and an amused little huff.

 

Stiles didn't get a hold of Boyd until during Lacrosse practice the next day. He didn't think it was this serious but during school he noticed how the beta was avoiding the entire pack's presence in the halls and in class. Erica had actually popped some claws during Lunch because of how irritated she was by that.

Well now the tower of strength, as Stiles liked to call him in his head, couldn't exactly evade him. Not when Stiles was doing his best to tag along with him during practice. He could be very persistent if he wanted to.

"Hey Boyd, can we talk?" No answer. The wolf increased the pace of his exercise in an attempt to get away from Stiles. Stiles kept up with him.

"Seriously man, we're all worried. I just want to-"

"You can't fix it."

Stiles watched Boyd's face. He didn't even look like he had just spoken up. Kind of weird how that works.

"Well, I think I can. I get how you're feeling."

It was too much of a question to be actually helpful or reassuring, but Boyd took it anyway.

"Right. As if you know what it's like. Erica and Isaac both handle being a wolf completely different than I do. I wanted to be good. Like Scott. I feel like I'm not doing _anything_ good. I'm just... surviving."

Stiles sighed, thankful that Boyd had slowed down to almost a stop. With more oxygen supply for his brain and less for his muscles, Stiles would be able to handle this a lot faster.

"Guess what, Vernon, life as a natural predator is not sunshine and rainbows. But that's not even important. Of course you are doing good things! You help your pack. You do good by keeping everyone calm. Your calmness is the measurment of things Boyd. If you freak out one die, I know for sure we are all going to die a horrible horrible death. But that big bad has to roll around first. Without you, the others would go crazy. Even more than they do now! You are calming to everyone. That's the good you're doing."

Boyd stared at the grass underneath them. He shrugged.

"Hey, you want to hear a secret, man?"

Again, a shrug.

"You were the only one Derek turned, where I actually thought it was a smart course of action. Sure, turning teenagers into werewolves itself is kind of dumb, but you were probably the most reasonable person in that age category Derek could have picked."

Boyd finally looked at Stiles again, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Stiles. I'm glad that we have you."

"Same here, buddy."

And then they jogged up to coach who was trying to get theri attention with frantic yelling and angry whistling since a few minutes.


	5. Wolves don't like the In-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two alphas fight you can expect it to be a battle of egos. This is one Stiles should finally settle, if only momentarily.

Stiles sat at his computer, skyping with Scott as he often used to do, and he realize something. Scott and Derek were behaving like little shits.

There is a big difference between a conflict of interest and a conflict of 'but you did bad things and I'm totally an indepent wolf-man who don't need no alpha'. Scott was heads deep in the latter one.  
"I'm just saying, man. I'd probably be a better alpha to Isaac, Erica and Boyd than Derek is. I'm less violent, understand their problems because we're the same age. All Derek has is experience in being a wolf. It's not like I wanna fight him for the pack or anything, but he's kinda-"  
"Dude. I got it. But he's not as bad as you think." On the rare occasion.  
"And he's definitely not opposed to working together with others. You just have to get your heads out of your furry butts and realize that you could totally be co-captains."  
Scott looked like he was seriously considering it for a moment.   
Then something seemed to hit him. Stiles grinned in anticipation of the moment. The moment that his best friend realizes that Derek Hale is not the enemy.  
"Stiles, we don't have fur on our butts."  
Stilles groaned loudly and let his head fall into his hands in frustration.  
This would be hard work.

The next morning Stiles woke up to a strange dark shadow looming over him. He turned around in his bed as well as he could and shrieked totally manly.  
"Derek! It's ass o'clock in the morning! Get your wolfy ass out of here!"  
"Actually it's almost noon and I have to talk to you about something."  
He raised his eyebrows to express just how unimpressed Derek was of Stiles' complaining. The teenager grumbled darkly as he got up.  
"What's up?"  
"Do you really think Scott and I should both lead the pack?"  
Stiles flinched back as if he was burned by the words. How Derek knew things sometimes scares the hell out of him.  
"Well, uh, yeah. Then you'd have best of both worlds. But don't misunderstand me, you'd still need my brain and wit to survive, so yeah."  
Derek's eyebrows furrowed again and he sat down on Stiles' bed completely comfortable as if it was his place. At least the alpha was considering Stiles' idea.  
The teenager quickly got dressed while the grown and sadly very attractive man, on his bed, was occupied with deep thinking. Or brooding. It fits better with the facial expression the guy is sporting.  
Just when Stiles tries to hecticly get his head through a shirt that feels like he's last worn it four years ago Derek's head snaps up as if an idea struck him.   
Most of Derek's ideas included murder or some other kind of end to somebody's life. His mind was a dangerous place.  
"I will talk with Scott about it and see if he's mature enough to consider an alliance."  
"Aren't we all already an alliance?"  
Derek completely ignores him and moves to the window to make his escape.  
"I'll talk to you when I get some results."  
And he's gone again. Just like that.  
Stiles really got dressed for this?


	6. A hearty welcome from the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally everyone gets their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this chapter is so late (flipping months).   
> This baby has been sitting around since a while, but I couldn't get around to publishing because of some stuff that happened in my real life.
> 
> I hope you forgive me and enjoy this ending!

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on anymore. He was disoriented. What time was it? Where was he? And how did he get here? The room he had woken up in was definitely not the room of a teenager. There were no posters, no skate-surf-snow boards (like he has), and there wasn't even a desk. But why on earth would he be in a grown ups bedroom?

"Isaac! Come back here! I need that!"

That was Erica yelling from some lower floor... So Erica is here. He must be at their den then. But whose room? He can't remember... Oh god. What if this is actually Erica's room and they- No. That wasn't possible. The room was way too tidy and also didn't smell like girl at all. It smelled like guy. Like man. 

Like Derek.

"Holy sh-." Stiles quickly muffled his own voice with the blanket, Derek's blanket, that smelled like warm woods, spices, and  _him._ He wanted to stay here, inhaling that scent. He wanted to stay here forever. He was fucked.

But was he really fucked? Stiles lifted the blanket, as if he couldn't feel the fabric of his clothes clinging uncomfortably to his sweaty skin.

 _So no sex._ That was dissappointing.

"You woke up." 

Stiles jumped at the sound of Derek's voice in the room and quickly pulled the blanket up to his nose. He must look ridiculous. And pathetic. Sleeping in the bed of his year long crush, freaking out about thinking they had sex  _that they obviously hadn't had_.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" the alpha asked, slowly sitting down at the side of his own bed while Stiles lowered the blanket again.

He tried remembering. He really did. But the last thing he remembers is going to see Deaton.

"I was at Deaton's. Needed to get a new supply of mountain ash."

Derek nodded, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. And you got hold of the wrong stuff. From what you looked like it must have exploded in your face. You got knocked out for 18 hours."

He swallowed soundly, trying to ignore the feeling of shame. He did something idiotic again. And Derek had to be perfect and have him here until he recovers. Why was he cursed with such a monumental crush on this amazing person? Why?

"Sorry. I shouldn't take up your bed any longer." He was about to get up and untangle himself from the blanket, when something happened. In a blur Derek moved from the edge of the bed to towering over Stiles and glaring at him from only two inches away. With his damned alpha eyes. Stiles was trying hard not to hysterically laugh or plead for forgiveness or something as embarrassing as that.

"Never do that again, you hear me? You're valuable for the pack. If we'd lose you... I was worried about you. Scott was giving me shit for not taking more care of you."

"He shouldn't blame you. You're not exactly assigned to be my bodyguard."

Ever since the two alpha's started a sort of democratic way of leading the pack together, Scott started blaming Derek for every injury that Stiles aquired. It was his only way of taking his anger out on him anymore. That, and training.

"He sees that differently. And I agree with him."

"Why?"

Derek's glare softened and he looked at Stiles like he was something fragile. Something that could easily be broken. Stiles usually hated that look.

"You really don't know... You're kind of... You take care of my betas, Stiles. You are my equal."

It clicked. Everything made sense now. The weird behavior of Erica and Isaac. The whispers and giggles behind his back. He thought they were making fun of him. Hell, they  _were_ making fun of him. Just not for the reason that he thought.

Derek goes to his home to find shelter. Derek constantly goes to visit him just for the hell of it. Derek recently started sleeping over and even hugging him.

Stiles has apparently been upgraded to alpha mate.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm your wolfy boyfriend? I'm like... like, pack mom or something?"

His voice was picking up in pitch at the end, not really helping in maintaining his manliness. 

"Those aren't mutually dependent, but you are... if you want to."

And that's when it hit him. Derek wasn't looking at Stiles like he's something breakable. Derek is the fragile one here. He's hopeful. Scared. Stiles had been translating the guy's eyebrow acrobatics wrong for two weeks at least!

"I-I want to. Does that mean... that we... that we kiss and stuff?"

The broken look vanished from the alpha's face and he broke into the most beautiful smile that Stiles had ever seen before. Lydia could never rival him. Not even cutesy kid-Lydia.

"Would you like that?"

"Hell yeah! Sign me up for that! I want all of the free spots!"

"Shut up." was the last thing he said while they were still somewhat platonic.

Derek lips found Stiles' so quickly, he had to pull away for air way too soon.

 

Kissing Derek was nice. Very nice. He was warm, soft and really really good at this. Stiles wasn't exactly the most experienced person, but he didn't need to be. Kissing the man was easy. He was teaching him. Guiding him. Derek's fingers were holding his wrists up while his other hand was running down Stiles' side, all the way from his neck.

"Oh god." he sighed as the alpha's kisses moved down over his jaw and to the skin where his neck and right shoulder met. He wasn't only kissing now. He was sucking the skin between his teeth, nibbling at it, and then smoothed his tongue over the reddened skin. Repeatedly.

"If you stop, I will kill you."

Derek chuckled against the shirt Stiles was wearing. He could feel the hot breath through the fabric and he shivered at the thought of feeling that on his bare skin. All over his body. Everywhere. Hopefully within the next 24 hours.

"I have to stop at some point."

A moan escaped Stiles when Derek's hand swept over his left nipple and he ground down against him. How dare he even say something like that, while doing this to him? Asshole. Tease. Wonderful, wonderful friction and soft kisses on his neck. Ugh.

"Why?" Stiles whined. This wasn't what he had aimed for. He had planned to sound sexy, damn it! He was supposed to seduce Derek right back, so the jerk would continue doing these amazing things to him!

"Because..." Derek's mouth moved up to hover over Stiles' lips again. They didn't kiss. They just stayed like that, panting into eachother's mouths as they rubbed against eachother.

"Because?"

"The pack is downstairs." were Derek's last words before Stiles came with a ridiculously loud moan. Oh god. He was fulfilling all the clichés today. He just came in his pants like the eager teenager he was.

"Oh my god! You seriously couldn't have waited until we're cleared out of the apartment?!" Erica complained loudly.

"Derek, we had an agreement!" Isaac added to her complaints. 

Derek couldn't be bothered though. He moved away from Stiles only to take off his shirt and pants only to come back sweeping in and pulling Stiles close into another kiss. This one was more frantic. More passionate.

The guy's erection was still pressing against Stiles and he felt a little guilty for having come already.

"I.. could..." he tried to say between kisses, but Derek wouldn't let him speak. He moved them so that Stiles had to straddle him while lying on top of him, feeling him even more. It was torturously good. The anticipation was building up inside Stiles. Derek's hands were everywhere and it was fucking great.

When Stiles felt the pressure of hands against his ass, fingers skirting dangerously close to his hole, he groaned against the other's lips. God, how much he wanted this. He was so ready for this. Yes. Yes to all of the things. Yes, to all of it, now. He pushed into Derek's touch, grinding their dicks together in the process. This time it was Derek who moaned.

 

"God, Stiles." 

"That's my name." 

He was completely exhausted. And sore. But he couldn't exactly fall asleep. He just slept for 18 hours and he was way too excited to add another 6 hours to that.

Derek was apparently comfortable with doing nothing and letting Stiles explore a little. He had actually planned to catch a little break. But the teenager following the outlines of each and every one of his muscles _with his tongue_ couldn't seem to give him any rest.

"You might have slept for the last day but I was awake through the entire thing and worried. Would you please give me a little peace before attacking me again?"

"Attacking, huh?" the smirk in his voice was clearly audible. "You should know that my tactics are usually a lot better, this right now is lazy."

Derek groaned at the feel of Stiles' tongue. His dick apparently didn't get the memo either. Damn.

"Ugh. Fine. Come here."

Stiles returned to head level with Derek and smiled while kissing him softly.

"Knew you couldn't resist."

"You're a terrible person."

 


End file.
